AU Chapter 1
Part 1 OOOOOOO Dragonball Multiverse Universe 1 Inception OOOOOOO The gods, a group deeeming themselves as the Kaioshins, or Supreme Kais, hailed from a world that rests farther than any mere mortal could hope to journey. The revealment of an enemy deep within the cosmos surprised them, for none suspected that the evil wizard Bibidi could exhibit such cunning as to spawn a monster that would likely reap destruction and chaos throughout their domain, as witnessed in a vision the Grand Kaioshin explained to his companions on a single troubling night. The Kaioshins departed from their sacred home, a place distinguished with rocky, grassy areas and forbidden to anyone without the explicity permission of the Kaioshins themselves. They visited many worlds and followed rumors on the wizard's whereabouts... And soon enough they found him. The wizard was tracked down to the planet Namchinno where he plotted to weave the very power of the universe into a malleable creature. A pink demon was sitting inside of a jar, awaiting the life its creator so anxiously toiled in providing for it. But at this same moment, the wizard's hideout was spotted. An entire mountain range was stripped away as the Kaioshins searched for the underground location where Bibidi's creation was about to be brought into existence. Sunlight tore through the darkened labriynth, and in one particular room the creation and its master sizzled against the exposure as the Kaioshin approached... "Foolish Kais!" shouted the evil wizard, "You don't have any idea what I'm about to create - the ultimate magical weapon with limitless power to eliminate all of you! And once you're gone, I will easily sweep my influence over the universe that YOU claim to control!" Bibidi was about to drop the final ingredient into the Majin chamber when a sword lobbed off his arm, producing a rasp from the evil wizard and a shattering noise as the vial he was holding hit the floor. It was the Northern Kaioshin who had struck first, and he stood by his brethren and surrounded Bibidi "NO! NO NO NO! I was going to be ruler of the universe!" cried Bibidi. The Western Supreme Kai raised her hands before her and summoned a sphere of yellow energy. "You can keep dreaming in the next world. Defying the Kaioshin is punished solely with death." the nigh-immortal Kaioshin decreed, sending the majestic ball of energy sprinting in the direction of Bibidi. The wizard spun to avoid the blast and was consumed almost instantly, taken into the arms of death from the attack that the godly being unleashed. The Kaioshins assured themselves that the wizard was slain. However, since there was already one mortal who felt compelled to challenge their supreme rule of the universe, the possibility that more would rise up against them transpired and the Kaioshin, convinced that they needed to extend their reach across the stars instead of entrusting these affairs to less divine beings, vowed to police the universe and prevent any beings as dangerous as Bibidi from ever rising again. ooooooo Part 2 OOOOOOO Dragonball Multiverse Universe 1 Danger Odyssey OOOOOOO Planet Plant was a peaceful planet thanks all to the protection of its deities. The scientific species called Tuffles had never truly believed in magic and unexplainable providence. Yet when the barbaric Saiyans, a group of war-mongering, tailed humanoids, attempted to destroy the Tuffle species and take over their civilization, the Tuffles were spared their grisly fate when a squad of angelic figures took notice of the battles on the Tuffle homeworld. Many Tuffles dismissed these mohawk-haired, earring-wearing beings as angel-like alien lifeforms, but no matter what explanation was more accurate, they cognized the fact that the Tuffles had developed first and would be killed off by the Saiyans. The lifeforms, calling themselves "Kaioshin", routed the Saiyan ranks and flattened their resistance, subjugating the Saiyans to the reign of the Tuffles. What the Tuffles didn't know was that the Kaioshin had entered their conflict for one purpose: to seek out and destroy the one among the Saiyans foretold to cast doom upon all life. The Legendary Super Saiyan; a foe they had faced in the past at great physical demand, ending his life in his mindless state at the hands of the Southern Kaioshin. The Saiyans were a most pecuilar race: driven by power and bloodlust, never fully satisfied with the idea of sentient life without conflict no matter how the Kaioshins protected the universe. The Saiyans, as the Grand Kaioshin had observed, possessed the strange ability to increase their strength exponentially after surviving near-death experiences, the kind of awe-striking instance foreign to any Kai, yet wielded by these Saiyans as an evolutionary weapon. And with this ability came another: the power of transforming into a horrid beast. Many races had quirks, but the Saiyan quirk was a mutation in their already fiendish development cycle - a single one of them born every 1,000 years possessed the chance to become a "legendary Super Saiyan", a being with enough power to terrorize galaxies on end if left unchecked. The only choice that the Kaioshins had, as they recounted to the Saiyans while searching their camps, was to exterminate the strongest of the Saiyan children who were born on every 1,000th year since the last Legendary Super Saiyan was killed. "This is the only way to protect the sanctity of our universe, your species, and every other species. Your sacrifices will ensure that creation continues to thrive." with an authoriative nod, the Eastern Kaioshin whisked the Saiyan children into space after saying their farewells to their parents. The Kaioshin was only slightly befuddled by the Saiyan mothers seeing their offspring carted away to their deaths. Even if it was to protect the universe, a mother would have weeped. ooooooo "Father!? Nooooo!!!" Frieza, the youngest son of King Cold, looked as if all of his blood had gone cold as he saw a lance of energy impale his father, leader of the World Trade Organization, against the wall. His brother, Cooler, immediately reacted and tried to snipe at one of the so-called "Protectors" only for his target to vanish. The Southern Kaioshin reappeared behind Cooler and slew him with a blow that pierced his chest, ending the wretched heir's life in an instant. The Western Kaioshin had slain Cold for his impudent response to their demand that he cease his organization. The Arcosians were attempting to take over the roles of the Kaioshin by establishing a domain entirely controlled by them and opposing everything that tried to resist their annexation. It was obvious that Cold would advance regardless of any promise he made. West Kaio and South Kaio were all that was necessary and proved such by slaying a magnificent deal of the guards stationed within the WTO homeworld base prior to approaching, contesting, and ending the life of the organization's ruler. While there were other members of the Arcosian race likely to make a grab for power, none were as gifted at the ability of transformation as Cold's immediate family were. Not ever since the age of Chilled, one of Cold's few ancestors due to the Arcosian's unnaturally wide lifespan, came anyone more talented than them. So without hesitation, they required destruction. "YOU... YOU MONSTERS!" screamed Frieza. "YOU ABUSE YOUR POWER TO TAKE ANYTHING YOU WANT WITH IT. SOMEONE... SOMEONE HAS TO STOP YOU! YOU'RE EVIL! PURE... EVIL!" "Evil!?" chucked the Western Kaioshin, "You're calling us evil? We're protecting WORLDS from villainy like yourself, your entire family. If we didn't do this, who else would?" taking her hand and covering Frieza's mouth before he had a chance to retort. "I don't want to hear another word from your mouth. Die." Her palm flashed, and the young Lord Frieza disappeared into energy with the entire WTO war council watching. No one spoke a word as the lady Kaioshin cleaned her hand of the purple blood on her hand, then they all sat in fear as the two Kaioshins addressed them all and ordered that the WTO be dispersed and its resources divided. ooooooo Part 3 OOOOOOO Dragonball Multiverse Universe 1 Organizers OOOOOOO The only other Super Saiyan of Legend to appear had already been named: Broly. It irritated the Kaioshin that he hadn't made it in time to prevent the parent from becoming attached to this monster, but there wouldn't be any argument regardless. The Saiyan who attacked him while trying to defend Broly, Paragus, was sizzling on the ground from being burnt alive for his insolence. His son met a fate not much better, stabbed several times and left for dead by the Northern Kaioshin who respectfully watched the infant until his time of passing. The mutant baby had great resilience due to his unique breed, but he, like all mortal beings, had a breaking point and journeyed to the next world in a slow and lonely demise. The covenants they established with these races bound them to their long-forgotten neighbors. Species revered them as saviors who had saved them from dreadful disasters, others accused them as demons, constantly bedeviling other races into their worship circles and bending the wills of others to their might. The Saiyans, the Tuffles, the Arcosians, the Nameks; the very number of species in the universe was fascinating, and it gave the Kaioshins a much deeper perception of the universe at large. How these races diverged from the Shin-jin, why there were different, less divine, and why they needed protection. One could only fathom how a world without the Kaioshins might have functioned or how many millions would have died. The most fascinating out of all these races though were the Vargas. A bird-like species; very intelligent, and somewhat naive. They were perhaps the most bewildering minds in all of the universe, for they had invented a technology like nothing that the Kaioshins had ever beheld... "...with this technology, we can explore entirely different worlds! Alternate universes, realities parallel to our own but with different consequences, circumstances, and outcomes! Just consider how exciting this opportunity could be!" the chief Vargas scientist behind this dimension-crossing business reported to the Grand Kaioshin. This issue was so crucial that the Grand Kaioshin attended their meeting with the Vargas to discuss what would be best for the universe, and these alternate ones, in using this technology. The Kaioshins excused themselves to a private chamber elsewhere in the Vargas facility on the Vargas homeworld. The Southern Kaioshin addressed it first. "We could have some fun with this, take the experiment as far as the Vargas will be able to go!" Next was the Western Kaioshin, "I'm not so sure about that. This is already sounding like black magic just waiting to go horribly wrong. We should monitor the situation a bit more carefully." "We've taken so many lives in our effort to keep just one universe safe... entire civilizations, entire races and worlds wiped off the map in order to maintain peace!" argued the Northern Kaioshin. "I am entirely against this idea. The dimension-traveling device should be abandoned, and at best, destroyed entirely." Then there was the Eastern Kaioshin, unsure of where to stand. "Well, there's bound to be adventure wherever we go. But, what if there's competition with another universe's deities?" "A tournament?" The idea appeared from out of nowhere. It was either the Southern Kaioshin or the Grand Kaioshin who had suggested the idea. The final decision came down to the Grand Kaioshin either way. A tournament was a chariable option at best. The simplest solution would be to extradite the Vargas to a world where scientific advancement was all but impossible, and destroy the equipment they left here. Then again there was the chance to encounter many strong allies and challenges. A single event across multiple universes, kept from the eyes and ears of the other Kaioshins that belonged to them... it could be very entertaining. But was it wise? There had to be explicit restrictions first off, they certainly weren't going to host a tournament inside of their own universe for there to be a risk to sentient life. Second, if anyone were to perish or suffer irreversible injury during the competition, martial artist or not, then the Kaioshins themselves would be held directly responsible with no scapegoat or way to make up for it. That was when one of the Vargas chimed in, "We have a confession, divinities. We have already tested the device and saved the coordinates to a universe that is somewhat familiar to our own... have you ever heard of a planet called Namek?" ooooooo Part 4 OOOOOOO Dragonball Multiverse Universe 1 All the King's Horses OOOOOOO The planet Namek was familiar to the Kaioshins as they had rescued them from the tyrnany of the Frost Dynasty and the World Trade Organization, and later from a mechanical giant known as the Big Gete Star that attempted to assimilate the planet. Yet they had sworn their Dragonballs to secrecy, and to secure their bond to the gods that had spared them destruction by the Big Gete Star, they offered one of their Dragon Balls to be taken back to the Sacred World of the Kais so that no evil could attain all seven balls and harness their mystical power. The Vargas, thanks to all of their calculations, that they were the only version of themselves that had unlocked the interdimensional technology to cross the bridge between universes. In one of the first alternate universes they uncovered, they revealed that they had encountered Nameks from an entirely opposite universe in which few of the threats that the Kaioshins had faced ever left their original homeworlds. This world had no Frieza, nor King Cold, nor Bibidi, or any of the throwaway evils that populated the original universe the Kaioshin sought to protect. It was possible that this universe may have been paradise... along with many others of its kind, with no war or strife to speak of on a galatic scale. "And that is why we have decided to keep the universes closed. But we will allow this single event, at the conception of the Southern Kaioshin... a tournament!" declared the Grand Kaioshin. "The Vargas have spoken highly of you Kaioshins and all of your great deeds." said Elder Moori, one of the many Nameks who had come to the center of the village expecting the Vargas's return trip. "We would be honored to assist you in whatever endeavors you request of us." "It's decided then. We've also compensated for potential losses in the battles... we must collect the Dragonballs of our world, yours, and that of many other universes in order to revive any contestants who may perish in the competition so as to allow competitors to fight with their full strength." The Nameks, the Vargas, and the Kaioshins were all in agreement. They found a universe with absolutely no life inside of it. And many more... twenty in total, all with willing or acceptable participants. OOOOOOO